Xeno Majin Buu
Note: This article is about Majin Buu from a separate timeline than the main series. To see the main timeline version, see Majin Buu or Kid Buu. |hobby = Killing people for fun Causing destruction throughout the universe Fighting strong opponents |goals = Destroy every being in the universe (failed). |crimes = Attempted omnicide Countless mundicide acts Mass murder Genocide Torture Abuse Betrayal Mass destruction |type of villain = Possessed Cataclysmic Monster}} Xeno Majin Buu (also known as Majin Buu: Xeno and Kid Buu) is an antagonist in Dragon Ball Heroes. He is the Kid Buu of an alternate timeline that is not the same as the main one, thus making Xeno Majin Buu and Kid Buu himself two separate entities. Xeno Majin Buu was one of the villains to have fused with one of the Dark Dragon Balls, the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball for him. The Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball has further increased Xeno Majin Buu's power to terrifying new heights. Personality Xeno Majin Buu's personality is identical to Kid Buu's personality. Appearance Without the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Majin Buu's appearance is identical to Kid Buu's appearance. With the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Majin Buu takes a change in appearance. Xeno Majin Buu now has the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball on his chest with branches of dark energy coming out of it. His eyes become blank and lighten to a yellowish color. As Demon God Buu, Xeno Majin Buu takes the clothes and marks of Demon God Dabura. His shirt is red with black marks and an opening at his belly. The gold on his wristbands are removed. He has a black, ripped cape on on his back. He has red, shaggy pants. White boots and now has red markings near his eyes. As Dark Demon God Buu, Xeno Janemba's bio-armor replaces Demon God Buu's wristbands. Janemba's bio-armor then encapsulates Demon God Buu's leg. Demon God Buu then earns a new chest plate and uses the bio-armor of Evil Demon Janemba's head as a helmet, his antenna having its own spot in the bio-armor. History Past Similar to his main timeline counterpart, Xeno Kid Buu has existed since time immemorial. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Demon God Buu Saga The Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball along with the other Dark Dragon Balls scatter through time and space. The Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball landing on the Sacred World of the Kai at Age 774 in Xeno Majin Buu's timeline. The Dark Dragon Ball then merges with Xeno Majin Buu, further increasing his unfathomable power. Xeno Goku faces off against against Xeno Majin Buu before the Dark Empire arrives. Demon God Dabura arrives and takes his vengeance on Kid Buu for eating him by slicing the Majin in-half. However, Dabura was not up-to-date with Kid Buu's powers, thus didn’t know that Kid Buu could just regenerate. While Dabura was focused on Goku, Kid Buu absorbs him, assimilating Dabura and his Demon God powers into his own. Absorbing the powers of a Demon God has made Kid Buu's power sky rocket above mortal comprehension. With his new-found power, Kid Buu destroys the entire Dark Empire fleet. Kid Buu then turns his attention to Goku before quickly overwhelming him with his power. Luckily for the hero, Future Trunks and Xeno Vegeta appear. Goku and Vegeta then use Potara Fusion, transforming into Xeno Vegito. Kid Buu and Vegito then battle on par with each other until Chamel appears. Kid Buu then quickly retreats through a space-time rift. Janemba Xeno Saga The space-time rift takes Kid Buu to Hell during the scuffle of Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta and Chamel between Towa and Demon God Shroom for the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball. Taking his chance, Kid Buu takes the Dark Dragon Ball for himself before absorbing it and Xeno Janemba's remains. The Dark Dragon Ball and the demons remains cause Buu's power to further sky rocket. Combining the Dark Dragon Ball's ability to traverse space-time and Janemba's ability to summon portals, Kid Buu creates his own space-time rift and escapes through it. Super Namekian Saga Buu suddenly appears by attacking Xeno Slug with the enhanced Darkness Sword, sending it through rifts in space, slowly cutting away at the Super Namekians body. Kid Buu then turns his evil towards Towa and prepares to hit her with a fatal attack before Demon God Salsa intervenes and intercepts the attack. Salsa then reveals that his Demon God powers have stabilized before attacking both Kid Buu and Slug with his Trick of Tornadoes technique. The attack destroys Slug and forces Kid Buu to relieve Dabura, the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball and Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball before finally bringing an end to the Majin. Powers and Abilities Power Xeno Majin Buu without the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball has power identical to Kid Buu's. Xeno Majin Buu with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball has unfatomable power beyond mortal comprehension as he is capable of fighting with Xeno Goku, however he is shown to be inferior to Demon God Dabura as he is quickly sliced in-half. When he absorbed Dabura, Kid Buu's powers were boosted even further, capable of fighting Xeno Trunks in a sword duel even after being caught off guard and can fight on par with Xeno Vegito, something not even Super Buu could handle with just the main timeline counterpart. After absorbing Xeno Janemba's remains and the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Kid Buu can create space-time rifts and can effortlessly defeat Xeno Slug, Kid Buu could’ve possibly killed Towa if it wasn’t for Salsa's intervention. When up against Salsa's Trick of Tornadoes technique, Kid Buu proved no match as he was forced to relieve Dabura and his Dark Dragon Balls before being eradicated. Techniques *'Absorption:' The ability to absorb entities and their powers. *'Dark Vanishing Ball:' A Vanishing Ball infused with the power of the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball. *'Portal Opening:' The ability to summon portals in space, time or both. Trivia *Kid Buu was probably the most difficult of the Dark Dragon Ball hosts to get rid of as he had the ability to make time-rifts to escape. *Kid Buu had the most potential of the other Dark Dragon Ball hosts, as he could absorb anyone who attempts to defy him and stand a chance, adding their strength to his own. *If Kid Buu managed to absorb all the Demon Gods, all the Dark Dragon Ball hosts and their Dark Dragon Balls and possibly even Mechikabura himself, then he would’ve been completely unstoppable. *Xeno Majin Buu is one of the villains that acts as a host for the Dark Dragon Balls along with Xeno Frieza, Xeno Cell, Xeno Turles, Xeno Janemba, Xeno Slug and Dark Broly. Gallery XenoKidBuu.jpeg DarkVanishingBall.png|Dark Vanishing Ball DemonGodBuu.jpeg|Demon God Buu KidBuu'sRevenge.jpeg|Demon God Buu against the heroes DemonGodBuuvs.XenoVegito.png|Demon God Buu vs. Xeno Vegito DarkDemonGodBuuisborn.png|Dark Demon God Buu AKA Janembuu External links * Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Rogues Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Force of Nature Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Genocidal Category:Genies Category:Kids Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deities